godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah
Hyper Maser Mecha King Ghidorah is an amped-up version of Mecha King Ghidorah created exclusively for the TV series ''Godzilla Island''. Just like all other characters in the series, Mecha-Ghidorah is played by a toy. The diffrences between this Ghidorah and the one that appeared in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) are many. One is that this Ghidorah was defeated fairly easily by Godzilla and the other monsters, and on multiple occasions. Second, all three heads are robotic, as opposed to having one robotic head and two organic heads. And the Solar Pannel-like wings have been colored gray instead of the usual bronze/gold. There has not been of yet a publicly released figure supporting this design of the kaiju. History After facing yet another defeat at the hands of the inhabitants of Godzilla Island, the evil alien Zaguresu needed a bit of a meracle if she were to succede in her plans to conqure the Earth. Thankfully for her, that meracle soon arived in the form of a giant vending machine-like object that gave her the choice of purchasing a monster. Her choice: Hyper Maser Mecha-King Ghidorah, a cybornetic monster that she hoped would assist her in her invasion. She then sent the monster down to Godzilla Island, where it landed in front of Godzilla. However, several moments passed, and Mecha-Ghidorah did not move. Soon it bacame apparent to Zaguresu what must have happened: Mecha-Ghidorah did not have a pilot, and would not work without either a pilot or modifications allowing it to work on its own. Godzilla then ventured forward and simply knocked the cyborg over, and very soon the G-Guard Commander and Torema formulated a plan: use the robot to attack Zaguresu's ship, the Vabaruda, in a full-frontal assult. The Commander soon took off in Mecha-Ghidorah and Torema followed in her smaller ship, and the two attacked Zaguresu. For some time, the plan worked, but unfortunatly a rogue asteroid knocked both the Commander and Torema back towards Earth. Using a tractor beam, Zaguresu brought Mecha-Ghidorah back to her ship and soon flew it down personaly to attack Godzilla Island. Fortunatly, the monsters led an attack of their own, and soon drove the robot back into space. Hyper maser Mecha-King Ghidorah would be called on again by Zaguresu to attack Godzilla Island, but each time the beast would be forced to flee. Soon, her leader, the Giant Dark Emperer, began to tire of her constant losses, and when Zaguresu was finally driven from Earth by Torema, the mysterious leader of the Xiliens called on the assistance of another servant, the evil Landes, to finish what Zaguresu had started. However, Landes' attempts to conqure Godzilla Island were no more sucessful then Zaguresu's had been. Soon, however, Zaguresu would show herself again. With events begining to boil down to the final confrotation, the maniacle alien returned in the heart of a new and improved Hyper Maser Mecha-King Ghidorah, and once again attempted to conqure the island. Soon Landes magaged to discover the warp gate burried on the island, and the truth behind the invasion was soon discovered. After the destruction of the final Vabaruda, Zaguresu once again attacked Godzilla Island with Mecha-Ghidorah, and Landes attacked in the stolen Gyotengo. However, just in time, the G-Guard Commander's daughter Misato managed to power on the warp gate, and both the Gyotengo and Hyper Maser Mecha-King Ghidorah, as well as their evil pilots, were sucked into the portal, never to be seen again. Category:Daikaiju Category:TELEVISION Category:COOL